Jendela
by Delfiana Dei
Summary: Siapa yang tak tahu apa itu jendela? Ya, itulah benda yang sudah biasa di telinga kita. Tapi apakah kalian punya pengalaman yang tak terlupakan dengan sebuah jendela? Warning : drabble, Miiko x Yoshida, full of Miiko's POV


Siapa yang tak tahu apa itu jendela? Ya, itulah benda yang sudah biasa di telinga kita. Tapi apakah kalian punya pengalaman yang tak terlupakan dengan sebuah jendela?

* * *

(Mari kita persilahkan author ini bacot dahulu)

_**Yo, Minna-san, ketemu lagi! *cengar-cengir gaje***_

_**Saya, Dei, author yang tidak becus dan tidak lagi memperdulikan motto, "I want to be the good Author" yang saya buat dengan susah payah tahun lalu itu.**_

_**Aisshh... Udah lama banget semenjak saya HIATUS dari dunia perfanfic-an. Udah rada menurun deh, tingkat pengetahuan tentang fanfic-ku! Ceritanya mau buat drabble, eh malah bikin multi chapter. Mau bikin multi chapter, hasilnya drabble and ngegantung banget!**_

_**Tapi saya comeback dengan drabble 'Jendela' ini! :D  
**_

_**Kali ini saya mempersembahkan fic dari fandom Kocchimuite Miiko! Nyiahahaha… XD **_

_**So, let's check it out**!_

* * *

Kocchimuite Miiko © Ono Eriko

Warning : drabble, Miiko x Yoshida, full of Miiko's POV, (miss)typo.

* * *

Udara pagi yang sejuk. Tak ada salahnya jika kita menikmatinya lebih lama. Ya, contohnya dengan berpangku tangan di depan jendela besar yang terbuka di samping lorong kelasku ini.

Ah, apa aku datang terlalu pagi? Maksudku, masih banyak teman-temanku yang melaksanakan tugas piket. Dan itu membuatku tak dapat menikmati segarnya jendela kelas. Tapi tak apa-apa, jendela di depanku saat ini juga bisa dijadikan ajang 'menikmati udara di pagi hari'.

"Eh! Tumben ada anak tuyul ngelamun, ya?" Oh tidak! Dia sudah datang! Tak salah lagi, itu…

"TAPPEEEEEEEEEIIIII!" ujarku langsung mengejarnya ke kelas. Hei! Apa kelas ini sudah dapat digunakan untuk main kejar-kejaran?

KRIIIIIINGGG

Dasar! Ini semua gara-gara Tappei! Aku kan masih ingin melamun di depan jendela seperti tadi! Sudahlah, lebih baik aku bergegas duduk dan menyiapkan buku tulis.

"Semuanya! Pak guru sedang sakit! Kita bebas hari ini!" eh! Apa telingaku tak salah dengar? Yes! Berarti aku bisa melamun di depan jendela kelas ini! Tapi…

Apa aku bisa menjangkaunya? Aku kan… terlalu kecil!

SREKK, GREKK

Aku mendorong kursiku ke bawah jendela itu. Lalu dengan hati-hati, aku naik ke atasnya.

Tapi dugaanku salah! Aku tetap tak bisa menjangkaunya.

Aku berpegangan di pinggiran jendela. Mungkin aku terlihat seperti bergelantungan kali ini. Tapi ini demi udara pagi!

Tetap saja tak bisa!

Uh! Padahal aku ingin sekali…

Aku menyerah. Dan sekarang aku mau turun!

Eh? Tapi… kakiku agak menjauh 10 cm dari kursiku! Bagaimana ini?

"TOLOOOOONG! TOLONG!" teriakku sambil menggerak-gerakkan kakiku. Dan itu malah memperburuk keadaan. Aku menyenggol sandaran kursi itu, membuat kursi itu bergeser lebih jauh dariku. Oh tidak! Bagaimana sekarang? Aku benar-benar bergelantungan seperti monyet!

"Miiko!" sayup-sayup bisa kudengar suara Mari-chan meneriakkan namaku.

"Hey lihat! Yamada bergelantungan di pinggir jendela! Seperti monyet!" oke, beberapa anak mulai menertawakanku.

"Dia kan memang anak monyet!" ujar sebuah suara. Aku benci suara ini!

"TAPPEEEEEEEEEEEIIII!" teriakku geram. Oh tidak! Peganganku lepas! Oh tuhan, aku tak ingin ini semua berakhir dengan rumah sakit! Aku tak suka bau obat!

Aku memejamkan mataku, menunggu keajaiban akan terjadi. Tapi mana mungkin?

GREPP

Oke! Sampai detik ini, aku tak merasakan nyeri pada tubuhku yang mungil ini. Ada apa? Apa jarak lantai dan tubuhku terlampau jauh? Mana mungkin! Juga tak ada bunyi bedebum yang sangat keras. Aku merasa tubuhku hangat. Suasana juga menjadi hening. Apakah malaikat maut telah duluan mencabut nyawaku sebelum aku merasakan sakit?

"Cieee… cieee… Ikuya! Kau bisa juga… Cieeeee! Suit suit… Miikooooo!" eh? Apa beginilah suasana surga? Ramai sekali! Tapi… kok, mereka seperti mengejekku, ya?

Kubuka mataku perlahan-lahan. Dan sekarang aku bisa melihat seluruh isi kelas yang menatapku dengan pandangan menggoda. Ada apa sebenarnya?

Dan ketika aku melihat ke bawah,

"YO-YOSHIDAAAA!?" jarak wajah kami berdua terlampau cukup dekat. Kira-kira hanya berkisar 5 cm.

Aku langsung bangun dan berdiri membelakanginya. Oh, Tuhan! Wajahku sangat memerah sekarang. Jangan sampai Ia menyadarinya.

_**SIIIING…**_

Suasana kelas menjadi hening beberapa detik. Namun…

"GWAHAHAHAHA… BWAHAHAHAHA!", "Yamada ternyata orangnya pemalu, ya!", "Aish, mereka blushing-blushingan!", "Kukira dia tidak punya urat malu sedikitpun!" oke, aku merasa terhina sekarang.

_**BRAKK…**_

Suara tumpukan buku tebal yang sengaja menghantam meja membuat semua pandangan terarah ke sumber suara tersebut.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak! Maaf, bapak hanya pilek tadi, tapi sempat ketinggalan kereta sih. Tidak penting. Hari ini kita akan membahas bla bla bla…" ujar Pak guru membuat kami semua bergegas ke tempat duduk masing-masing.

"_Bisa-bisanya mereka mengataiku di saat seperti itu!_" gumamku.

Aku memandang ke arah jendela. Namun diam-diam memperhatikan Yoshida yang menutupi wajahnya dengan bukunya.

Aku tersenyum. Ia menurunkan bukunya dan membalas senyumku.

_Aaaahh~ terimakasih, Yoshida!_

"Tappei, kamu baik-baik saja, kan? Dari tadi diam mulu! Senyum doooong!" rayu kenta.

Tappei berpangku tangan dan membuang mukanya. Ini sudah ke-sekian kalinya kenta merayunya.

"Tappeeeeii~ jangan bilang kalau kamu…" Kenta agak menjeda kalimatnya.

"APANYA!?" sebelum Kenta melanjutkan kalimatnya, Tappei memotongnya dengan sebuah bentakan 'you don't say' saking kesalnya yang membuat hampir seisi kelas menatapnya heran.

Pak guru ikut menatapnya, lalu berkata, "Eguchi! Kau dihukum karena tidak memperhatikan guru saat sedang menjelaskan! Berdiri di depan kelas!"

.

.

.

**FINISH~**

* * *

**Oke, setelah sekian lamanya saya ber-HIATUS ria, saya comeback dengan drable berjudul 'Jendela' ini. Dengan hormat, saya minta REVIEW! :3**


End file.
